


Pyrotechnic love

by a_Kabby_k



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, Marcus & Abby share a moment under a fireworks display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrotechnic love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @minerrvas for her help and to @artisan-kom-kabbykru for her support !!

“This is a bad idea,” Abby said with a sigh as she arrived at the top of the ladder.

Marcus turned toward her and offered her his hand to help her to get up on the roof of the Alpha Station.

“You worry too much,” he answered with a tender smile as he started to pull her up, one of her hands in his and one of his arms around her waist.

Abby grabbed his shoulder for leverage and let him bear her until she was standing on the roof. She was about to pull away from him, but her attention got caught by something behind him.

She hadn’t come back here from the first time in her life, she had felt the warmth of the sun on her face. From the first time in her life, she had been able to breathe without feeling guilty. From for the first time in her life, she had finally felt totally free and alive.

The view was even more magnificent than she’d remembered. This time, the nature was plunged in darkness, but the reflection of the moon on the calm lake and the starry sky offered a breathtaking shade of dark colors.

“I forgot how beautiful the view is here,” she murmured, as if she was afraid that her voice could break the spell of the landscape as her hand slid absent-mindedly against Marcus’ chest.

“Still a bad idea?” Marcus asked with a smirk.

Abby came back to reality and frowned, looking at him.

“A really bad idea,” she confirmed as she took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

Marcus let out a sigh and shook his head, aggrieved. 

“Raven has promised to ensure that the boys won’t do anything dangerous. She has already checked everything three times. And Lexa is there, no one could blame us if it set fire to the forest,“ he argued more seriously this time.

Abby glared at him for a few seconds, still doubtful. The last time the youth had sent fireballs into the sky, they had started a war that could have cost them their lives.

"Every piece of ash will fall onto the lake, there is no risk. Neither for us nor for anyone,” he assured her before kneeling down to spread a sleeping bag across the floor.

Abby watched him quietly, far from being totally convinced by his answer. Beyond the risk of fire, there was also the possibility that a child might get seriously injured during the firing of the explosive charges.

“I should have stayed with them. Suppose that one of them is injured. If the charges explode at the wrong time or–” she started to object with agitation.

“Hey!” he cut her off softly, grabbing her wrist to draw her attention.

“It’s okay, Abby. They know what to do. For once, just for once, sit down and enjoy the moment,” he pleaded, looking at her right in the eyes.

The woman looked at his hand on her wrist then stared at him a few seconds, hesitant.

“Please,” he added with a lower tone, letting his hand slide against hers to grab her fingers and squeeze it lightly.

This time, Abby nodded almost imperceptibly, then sat down beside him, her legs against her chest and her arms around her knees.

“It feels strange to be here again,” she said in a low voice after a long moment of silence.

Marcus looked at her for a second, then nodded.

“I feel you,” he whispered with a sad smile at the corner of his lips.

“Sometimes I feel like everything we experienced before opening this hatch never existed, as if the life on the Ark was ultimately nothing more than a nightmare… As if the most of my life was just a succession of bad memories,” he said, staring into the vastness of the sky above them.

Abby looked at him quietly. A part of herself felt the same way. It was as if even her fondest memories, every moment of pure happiness she had shared with Clarke and Jake, were colored gray in her mind. As if they were altered, obstructed, by all the unjust death, by all the privations, by the omnipresent icy cold of the space. And yet that life had existed. She had loved her husband with all her heart. She had spent a wonderful time with him and her daughter. All of this was well and truly real, because today she could still feel the emptiness that Jake’s death had left in her heart. A part of her died on the Ark that day, like a part of Marcus died along with the three hundred people sacrificed for the greater good.

“Do you think that one day we can forgive ourselves?” she asked, subconsciously stroking the necklace she wore around her neck.

Marcus turned his head toward her and put his hand on her knee. He seemed to take a moment of reflection before answering.

“Forgive, perhaps, forget, never…,” he answered with a sad smile, staring right into her eyes.

Abby shuddered and, in that moment, she couldn’t say if it was because of the night’s chill or his soft touch.

She stared at him and couldn’t help but realize how much he had changed. He no longer was the cold and arrogant man she had known in the past. The man she had hated so much, it was almost irrational. In retrospect, she sometimes wondered if she had judged him unfairly, if he hadn’t just been the perfect person to blame for all the horrible things she hadn’t been able to prevent on the Ark. Building impenetrable walls around his heart may ultimately have been the only way for him to survive? To face that unbearable life?

Anyway, those walls had fallen and there was nothing cold that came from him now, in fact, quite the contrary. The way he listened to her, watched her, touched her now had nothing to do with what their relationship had been.

“Why did you bring me here?” she suddenly asked, unable to hold back any longer the question which was burning on her tongue.

Abby felt the hand on her knee starting to escape, but she prevented it by laying her hand on his. Marcus seemed caught off-guard and his gaze became shifty.  

“I thought the view would be more beautiful here,” he answered, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

He let a few seconds pass and then looked at her again.

“And I wanted to share it with you,“ he added with a shy smile at the corner of his lips.

Abby felt her heart skip a beat and remained speechless, her eyes on his face. She didn’t expect this kind of answer and she couldn’t say how she really felt at this moment. She didn’t know what it really meant and what she wanted it to mean. Marcus was her fellow councilor, her supporter, her friend, her confidante, but sometimes she felt like he was more than all that.

Sometimes she wanted more than a cheering hand on her arm. Sometimes she wanted more than a goodnight in front of the door of her quarters. Sometimes she wanted more than a warm smile and a sultry stare at the end of the hallway. But sometimes, when he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face, she would be overrun by fear. Fear of the future, fear of opening up again to someone else, fear of losing one more person she cared about.

"I think we deserve a moment of calm, don’t you think?” he quickly added, as if he had noticed her discomfort.

“Yes,” she agreed as she put her hands behind her and let the weight of her body rest on her wrists.

Marcus did the same and his shoulder brushed against hers. She felt a chill running down her spine, but she didn’t move. Quite the contrary, she let herself lean a little more against him. She closed her eyes and inhale deeply. She enjoyed the breeze against her face and the calm of the night.

“I’m glad you brought me here,” she finally conceded in a whisper.

“I’m glad you stayed,” he responded in a low voice as she felt his breath on her temple.

She opened her eyes and turned slightly her head toward him. He was looking at her with this warm brown eyes and she suddenly felt like she was running out of air. She swallowed hard and let her gaze fall briefly on his lips. He did the same and for a moment she almost forgot how to breathe.

For the first time in years, she stopped thinking and let her instinct take over. On the Ark it was just about surviving, but now, on Earth, it was time to live. Inch by inch, her body leaned toward him as he stayed still, as if he was waiting for her to make the first move.

As she felt his lips started to brush almost imperceptibly against hers, a low rumbling sound broke the silence and startled them both.

Abby instinctively looked up at the sky and she remained dumbfounded. In all her life, she had never seen anything so wonderful. Thousands of small red and silver lights were overwhelming the sky before cascading above the darkness of the lake.

She felt her heart starting to race in rhythm with the explosions and uncontrollable chills ran through her whole body. Suddenly, whistling resonated in the night and a blast of color and light flooded the sky.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said, totally amazed.

“Beautiful, yes,” Marcus whispered back.

Abby turned her head toward him and realized that he was looking at her. She stared at him for a moment, just long enough to see the lights of the fireworks reflected on his skin. Without thinking any more, she laid her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his.

Probably surprised, Marcus didn’t respond at first to her kiss, but when she sensually sucked at his lower lip, she heard him moan despite the deafening detonations. A second later, his hand grabbed the back of her head and he kissed her back. Abby opened her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss, languorously. While their tongues slid against each other, stroked each other, tamed each other, Abby let herself be carried away by her emotions. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Marcus’ neck and sat on his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs.

“Abby,” Marcus breathed against her lips as his arms came around her waist to press her further against himself.

Abby couldn’t help but smile. She kissed him again and again and started to play with the hair at the back of his head. On the Ark, his hair had always been gelled. His hairstyle had always been so impeccable that it had almost been scary. But now, now she loved his hair, she loved the way it curled slightly along his head and the way it fell down on his forehead.

She felt a delectable warmth begin to invade her lower belly as Marcus’ fingers started to run along her sides. It felt like they were in a bubble, in a decompression chamber, and for a moment, Abby wondered if the thuds which resonated in her ears were because of the fireworks or the anarchic beats of her heart.

Breathless, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

“We’re gonna miss the show,” Marcus whispered, short of breath.  

Abby laid her hands on his cheeks and rubbed softly her nose against his.

“I don’t care,” she murmured as she let her lips brush up against his once more.

She saw him swallowing hard and, despite the flashes of red and green light which were reflected in his eyes, she could discern some of confusion.

“Are you okay?” she asked frowning, suddenly afraid of having done something wrong.

He didn’t answer immediately. He just stared at her, his mouth half-opened.

Abby felt a flash of fear strike her. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she had been imagining things that didn’t exist. Maybe he saw her just as a friend and nothing more. She started to pull back, but he didn’t let her by grabbing her waist more firmly.

“I’m fine. I’m really really fine, it’s just–” he started to say, but he stopped himself and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“When I asked you to come here with me, I didn’t think that we could… I mean, I’m not saying that I have never imagined this, but you know…You’re… you and I’ll always be the man who hurt you so many times…,” he confessed with shifty eyes.

Abby felt her heart tighten in her chest. She hated to hear him blaming himself for the past, but she perfectly knew how he felt because sometimes, she felt exactly the same way. She didn’t deny it because he was right. He had hurt her and no words could never change that. So she just put a finger under his chin and gently lifted his head.

She caught his gaze for a few seconds and then kissed him again. Softly. Lovingly. Her lips just brushing slowly against his.

With soft pressure of her body, she invited him to lay back on the floor. Marcus let himself be guided and started to respond again to her kiss.

Above them, the stars were still lost among thousands of incandescent flashes of light. The sounds of explosions became louder and louder and Abby felt like she could feel them resonate inside her whole body. Some exclamations of the crowd from the lake’s edges were now audible and she thought that the show should be even more magnificent than a few minutes ago, but she didn’t care.

She didn’t care because she didn’t want to stop feeling Marcus’s strong body underneath hers. She didn’t want to stop kissing his lips and feeling his firm hands roll up along her spine. She didn’t want to stop showing him how much she didn’t care anymore about the past, about what he had or hadn’t done.

“And you’ll always be the man who didn’t stop holding my hand for eight hours, too,” she whispered with a tender smile before pressing her lips softly against his cheek, against his forehead then against his other cheek.

Marcus stared at her quietly for a few seconds, then took her hand in his with a grateful smile and kissed each finger, one by one, before leaving a warm kiss on her palm.

Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt his mouth starting to run along her arm. He started to suck gently at the inside of her wrist, then pressed his lips on the inside of her elbow. Finally, he pushed her back gently to sit up and bury his mouth at the hollow of her neck.

“I could have done it for years,” he breathed against her bare skin and she let out a small whimper.

She could feel her pulse tapping against her throat and her lower belly catching fire. Her arms were  now wrapped around his neck for balance and mostly to keep him as close as possible. Slowly, she began to move her hips against his. She didn’t think about it, it was like a reflex, a natural move of her body. At first, it was just a light touch, a soft friction of clothes but when his fingers started to ghost along the hem of her shirt she couldn’t help but intensify the movement of her hips.

Immediately she heard Marcus moan loudly before he grabbed the back of her head and kiss her  eagerly. She parted her lips and reached for his tongue with her own. As long as she could remember, she had never particularly been a french-kiss woman. She had loved kissing Jake, feeling his mouth brush against her lips and feeling his tongue stroke softly against hers, but it had always been gentle, sweet and tender. But now, now in Marcus’ arms, she wanted more, she needed more. She needed to feel everything he could give her. She let her tongue take over his mouth and started to explore every inch of it. It felt like they were making love just with their mouth, lips, tongues and teeth. It was like each new explosion of colored light around them increased the desire which was burning through their veins.

Without even realizing it, Abby was rubbing herself more and more frantically against Marcus’  half-erection and fortunately the sounds which were escaping them both were covered by the detonations of the firework and the exclamations of the captivated crowd.

Abby was in another world. A world where only Marcus’ hands, mouth and body mattered. A world where she didn’t shiver because of the breeze but because of Marcus’ fingers along the side of her breasts under her shirt. A world where she didn’t smell the smoke of the firework, but only the intoxicating smell of his heated skin. A world where she didn’t hear the deflagration in the sky, but only Marcus’s groan at each twist of her hips.

“We…We should stop…,” he gasped breathlessly after a few more minutes of hot making out, yet without stopping to trace the curve of her breast with his fingers.

“Yes…Yes, we should…,” Abby breathed before kissing him again, even more, harder, her nails scratching the back of his neck.

“I need you to… to stop first because I… I just can’t,” he confessed as he attacked the soft skin of her neck once more.

“Nor can I,” she breathed as she threw her head back and guided his head lower and lower until his mouth met the valley between her breasts.

She couldn’t stop. She wasn’t able to pull back and spurn him. It was too good. Too exhilarating. Too thrilling. Kissing him, feeling his hands and his mouth on her wasn’t enough, couldn’t be enough, would never be enough.

“So, I think we have a problem,” he murmured against her skin before nuzzling slowly along the V of her shirt, breathing her in.

“Yes, we do,” she agreed with a smile between gasps as she arched her back, craving for more.

“The fireworks will be over soon, they will be looking for us,” he said, but despite his words, his touch was getting more and more insistent, bolder and bolder.

He tugged at her shirt to expose the swell of her breasts even more and let his tongue stroke the edge of her bra. She could feel his breath becoming heavier and the proof of his desire in his pants becoming undeniably obvious against her core.

“I know,” she breathed reluctantly before kissing the top of his head then pulling back slightly to look him right in the eyes.

Marcus lifted up his head and stole one more kiss.

“It felt unreal,” he whispered, staring at her.

Abby arched an eyebrow and brushed the back of her fingers against his cheek.

“What?” she asked softly.

“All of this… The fireworks, our people safe and alive on the ground, the peace with the grounders…,” he answered as his gaze rolled over all around them.

“You kissing me,” he added, his eyes flicking avidly to her lips.

A bright smile lit up Abby’s face. She ran her hand through his hair and then gently stroked his beard.

“I can do more than that,” she teased him, her mouth near his ear.

She heard him repress a harsh groan as she felt his fingers tighten against the flesh of her hips.  Before even realizing it, she was on her back and he was on top of her. Above him, the lights were whirling and spiraling in the sky, but the only thing she was aware of was the desire which was burning in his eyes.  He stared hungrily at her a few more seconds and then captured her lips once more in a bruising, heated kiss.

Abby immediately locked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist to incite him to lay fully on top of her. She wanted to feel the weight of his strong body against her. She was craving, yearning for the feeling of his firm muscles all around her.

She didn’t have to ask for it, Marcus’s hands were now mapping every part of her body he could reach. She could feel his fingers slide along her arms, her side, then her upper thighs. His gesture was slow, but confident and firm. He was gentle like always with her, but she could perceive a new side of him, more audacious, more passionate, fierier and it set her on fire.

She wanted nothing more but to get to know this side of Marcus Kane even more, but the applause which suddenly resonated from downstairs announced the end of their little moment of privacy.

“Time’s over,” she hissed reluctantly as Marcus’ fingers were stroking the bare skin at the edge of her waistband.

Marcus grumbled and nipped softly at the crook of her neck. She enjoyed his touches and his kisses for a few more seconds, then found the strength to push him back until she could sit. She looked at his face and couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

“What?” he asked with a frown.

“Your hair is messy,” she said as she tried to deal with a stubborn strand of his hair.

“Who’s to blame?” he teased her with a smirk.

Abby rolled her eyes, but kept a warm smile at the corner of her lips.

“Come here,” she whispered as she pulled his head toward hers for another quick peck.

“Let’s go!” she finally said as she got up and started walking toward the ladder.

* * *

 

When they arrived in the courtyard a few minutes later with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, Abby saw Raven walk toward them with a large smile on her face. Undoubtedly, she was proud of herself and her work with the firework.

“So! Did you two enjoy the show?” she asked with a soft and arrogant smirk.

Abby gave Marcus a quick look and tried to keep a straight face. In fact, she didn’t have neither the time nor the urge to watch some lights in the sky while Marcus’ lips and hands were wandering all over her body.

“Sure!” they answered both at the same time.

Raven’s smile faded a little as her gaze seemed to become a little suspicious.

“Which part did you like the most?” she asked them, her eyes scanning them.

Abby suddenly felt uncomfortable and she looked to Marcus, hoping to find some help. Unfortunately, he was as unable as her to answer this trick question.  

“Oh god, I knew it!” Raven exclaimed after a few seconds as she shook her head.

“We worked really hard to do that, you know! You could at least have…,” she said, exasperated.

“Raven,” Abby cut her off in a low voice as she was looking around them to check whether anyone else could hear her.

“Anyway, forget it! If you prefer making out like teenagers instead of admiring a perfect and brilliant pyrotechnic show, that’s your choice!” she added with a  mocking tone.

“We didn't—” Marcus started to deny but Raven huffed out a laugh, loudly.

“You’re such a bad liar, Kane! She still has the mark of your beard on her skin!” she retorted as she lifted an eyebrow before turning around.

“Raven!” Abby called after her.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!” she added as she walked away from them.

They both remained motionless as they watched the girl joining the crowd.

“Safe for how long ?”, Marcus finally asked, his eyes still focus on the mechanic.

A smile stretched Abby’s lips and she watched him out the corner of her eyes.

“Do you care ?”, she asked him, her fingers brushing slightly against the back of his hands.

“Do you ?” he asked her back, seriously.

“No,” she answered without any hesitation, looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Good. Me neither,” he informed her as his face seemed to light up.

Abby stared at him while the same warmth as a few minutes ago was taking over her body again.

“If that’s so…” she said in a lower tone with a mischievous smile as she started to step backward.

“Where were we ?”, she teased him as she reached for his hand and dragged him with her toward an out of sight dark corner.


End file.
